


His Piece

by byraday6



Series: About an Ending, a Series [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closure, F/M, Heartbreak, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byraday6/pseuds/byraday6
Summary: He's still waitingFor his pieces to come in placesLittle did he knowsShe took away a pieceSo he can't be truly whole anymore





	His Piece

He was walking, a bit aimlessly in the book store, looking for nothing, just wasting his time when he spotted a familiar figure reading a book on her hands with an even familiar furrowed brows.

The figure he always hugged, that time. The brows he always kissed when she couldn't sleep, that time. The person he missed dearly.

He contemplated whether to greet her, or ignored her completely. He almost turned on his feet and walked out the store when she lift up her head and her eyes met his.

He held his breath when she walked up to him with that damned smile with it's power to make Wonpil's heart raced.

"Wonpil, is that you?"

 

* * *

 

_Two years ago_

"Wonpil, is that you?"

He heard her voice from inside the house while he was taking his shoes off after a long day at the studio.

"Of course it's me. Are you expecting someone else?" he walked up to her on the couch and kissed her cheek. He sat down beside her and pulled her closer.

"Haha, how's your day, babe?"

"It's okay. I missed you." He nuzzled his face on her neck.

"Aww baby, I missed you too." as she turned her head, kissing Wonpil slowly and...

 

* * *

 

"Wonpil, is that you?" The girl with that damned smile walked up to him and snapped him out of his daze. She reached out her arms for a hug. Wonpil froze for a second then wrapped his arms on her waist loosely, as he was afraid if his hug was too tight, he couldn't let go.

"How are you? It's been a long time since we met!" she said.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

_No, I am not fine._

"I'm fantastic. I just got promoted last week so I'm feeling great right now."

"Do you still work in that design company?"

"Yes, still the same company and the same boss. He's still annoying tho."

And that words made Wonpil went back to the past.

 

* * *

 

"Oh! My! God! He's so annoying!"

"Who? Not me, right?"

"My boss! He pushed me to worked a lot but he's so damn perfectionist all of my designs got rejected! I just can't believe it! You know what? I think I'm going to resign."

"Hey hey, don't be rash. You said this is your dream job. So I think you shouldn't throw your dream just because your boss gave you a hard time."

"Don't lecture me." she spat "You don't get to give me advice. I had to lower my self esteem under a person who don't give a fuck about his employees. You don't know what I feel."

Just like everytime she bursted like this, Wonpil just stayed silent, listened to her every words. He knew that she's stressed out. And just like everytime, he reached out for her face to stroke her cheek to calm her down but what happened next baffled him.

She stood up.

And she stormed out.

Only with "I can't face you right now, I need time. Bye"

And their relationship went down the hill from that point.

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing here?" he snapped from his daze for how many time today he didn't count.

"Ah I'm waiting for someone, what about you?" he asked her back.

"I'm here with someone. I don't know where he is though ahahahah."

_He? So she's moved on. That's good. I'm glad._

"Hey," she started, "I know it's been a long time but I'm really sorry about what happened between us. I hate how things went but I'm really-"

"It's okay. We don't have to talk about the past. I'm sure we've forgived each other. We have, haven't we?"

"Of course! I just hate how-"

"Hey hey it's okay. It's all in the past. Let's not talk about that."

Then Wonpil saw a man approached her and touched a small of her back. She turned and smiled to the man.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." the man said. He then turn his view to Wonpil, "who's this?"

"This is Wonpil, my friend. Wonpil, this is Terry, my fiancé."

"Hi, I'm Terry," he shook Wonpil's hand then he looked at the girl beside her, "Babe, I think we need to go right now."

"Oh okay," she turned to Wonpil and smiled, "it was nice meeting you again, Wonpil."

He just stood there, watching her back getting further away with a man by her side. He's sad. Something wrenched his inside. But he's glad she's happy. At least she looked happy.

She was his past. She will always be a part of his past. Just like he will always be a part of her past.

Wonpil was broken. The break up broke him deeply. Over the years he slowly stood up. But he never felt that he's healed completely.

He was deep in his sorrow when he felt a small yet warm hand grabbed his.

"Did you wait a long time?" the woman holding his hand asked.

"No, I don't think so." he smiled. The woman looked at his face curiously.

"Are you okay? You look troubled."

It was true, that he never felt that he was healed. The past took away his piece, leaving him with a hole.

But this woman in front of him gave him a bigger piece to fill his hole. She gave him her heart.

And he took it gladly. Giving her his own heart in return. She's his whole world and he's hers.

"I'm fine."

I'm fine now. And perhaps, will always be.


End file.
